


Caught Red Handed

by CaptEdKenway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptEdKenway/pseuds/CaptEdKenway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is pissed when Stiles comes home reeking of another Alpha, and decides Stiles needs to be taught a lesson.<br/>Note: Possible triggers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Red Handed

As soon as Stiles walked through the heavy door of the loft he felt strong arms grab him from behind. One hand snaked around to grip him by the throat while the other grabbed a wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. He immediately felt the hot breath on his neck, the rigid, angry posture of the man behind him. He couldn't help his heart beat start pounding out a rapid staccato, his fear rolling off of him in thick waves. He felt the man lean in to him, his grip on his throat tightening as he uttered a low, dangerous growl into his ear.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out Stiles? Do you take me for some dumb dog, too oblivious to notice his _fucking scent on you_?" Derek snarled and pulled Stiles' arm tighter behind him before twisting him around and pushing him up against the wall and holding him there with his hand still wrapped around his throat and the other still holding the other arm at a painful angle, preventing Stiles from moving or risk snapping his arm. Deep, angry red eyes glowed at him, a growl emitting between sharp fangs.

"D..Derek, I swear, I was at school...I-I was studying honest!" Stiles stammered out, trying to pull a breath in through the vice-like grip Derek had on his throat.

Derek tightened his grip slightly on Stiles' throat before he leaned into his face, red eyes glowing even brighter. "Liar" he snarled, almost in a whisper, which served to scare Stiles more than if it had been yelled at him.

Derek pulled in a long breath, scenting around Stiles and his anger rising. "I can fucking smell him you bitch. I swear to god I should castrate you, you slut!" Suddenly Derek grabbed Stiles and forcefully pushed him further into the loft towards the large desk in front of the window. Derek slammed him down face first before leaning over Stiles, hand now gripping the back of his neck while the other still had a hold of his arm.

"You really think I'm going to let you get away with sniffing around another Alpha?!" Derek let go of Stiles' arm and began to undo his pants, grabbing the back and roughly pulling them down, his boxers coming down with them. "I.AM.YOUR.ALPHA, you belong to me, and only me, you fucking get it? You are my bitch and no one else's." Derek jammed a finger into Stiles' ass before he growled again.

"You're already slick you bastard. _'I was at school, I promise_ '," Derek mocked in a falsetto.

Stiles was shaking at the anger pouring off of Derek. Even without wolf senses he could smell how pissed Derek was. "Derek, I swear, I was only talking to Deucalion, we didn't do anything else I promise!"

Derek just grunted. "Then explain to me how you're already worked up back here and reeking of his scent. Huh? Answer me!" Derek yelled as he spread Stiles open and lined his cock up and pushed in roughly, balls deep on one thrust. Stiles cried out at the sudden invasion and tried to catch his breath as Derek began to pummel in to him.

"The only alpha cock you get is mine, do you understand me Stiles?" Derek kept up a punishing pace of slamming his cock into Stiles' ass, one hand still around the back of his neck and the other gripping painfully into a hip. "So help me god if I ever find out you went sniffing around him again I will tie you up and invite every pack in the state to take a turn at you. Let you feel yourself torn open by anyone who wants to pound into you."

Stiles whimpered, holding on to the edge of the table as each thrust from Derek pushed in to him hard. " I promise Derek, I'll never do it again. Please don't pass me around, I only want you, I promise!!"

"That's right, because you are mine bitch, only mine. Your ass belongs to me. I will fill you up with my pups and breed you like the bitch you are." Derek gripped Stiles harder, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer before he came. He thrust even harder, thank god his desk was welded to the floor or he probably would've sent the desk and themselves through the giant wall of windows.

Derek could feel Stiles start clamping down around his cock and he let out a keening sound, and the tight grip around his shaft sent him flying over the edge. He let out a growl that morphed into almost a howl as he came, his knot swelling fast as his come began to fill Stiles up. He gave a few shallow thrusts into Stiles as the knot gripped and stretched his rim open, locking them tight. Derek let himself flop over onto Stiles' back as he tried to control his breathing and bring his heart rate back down. When he felt like he could breath better he raised his head slightly and placed a kiss between Stiles' shoulder blades.

"Was that ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" Derek asked quietly, letting his forehead rest on Stiles' back.

Stiles grunted from under him. "Dude, that was fucking awesome. Like earth-shattering awesome. Can we do it again?"

Derek snorted a laugh. "Yeah, but really, Deucalion? You couldn't have thought of anyone else?"

Stiles smacked his lips as his eyes closed sleepily. "Man have you ever seen Deucalion without a shirt on? The man is seriously ripped. He's hot. Not like I'm gonna throw out Uncle Creeper or something. Ew."

Derek quietly laughed as he tried to NOT picture his uncle and Stiles going at it. He tried to work his arms under Stiles to cushion him on the desk as he waited for his knot to go down. Derek knew his back was going to protest this position big time, but it was worth it to cross off another item on Stiles' sexual kink bucket list.

Stiles wiggled slightly under him, smacking his lips again before letting out a huge, satisfied sigh. "Love you Derek," he said, almost asleep. Derek placed another kiss on his back before whispering back, "Love you too Stiles."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So after 05x10 I'm seriously wanting to reach through the t.v. and smack Scott upside the head. How he can believe Theo over Stiles is beyond me. I can only hope that Scott is actually wise to Theo and this is all part of a plan to trap Theo. Otherwise I'm gonna wish for Peter and Kate to go after Scott.


End file.
